Only In Newport Or Anywhere Else
by Mosh-13
Summary: Summer is with a guy named Xander and Seth and Anna get together Ryan is left all alone as Marissa is in Italy with Palo or something.But who will save Summer when something goes horribly wrong?
1. Let's Go Shopping!

Disclaimer--I unfortunately don't own Ben Mackenzie, Adam Brody or dammit I don't even own Newport! So seeing as how I don't have Newport means I don't have any money so no suing please!  
  
Author's Note--I don't know where I'm going with this but please bear with me for the moment.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Ryan was lounging about in the pool house doing absolutely nothing, he supposed he probably should be brooding because according to Seth that's what he does but hey it was to nice to brood. So instead he was here doing nothing until Seth got back from wherever it was that he was at.  
  
"Dude, you won't believe it." Seth came into the pool house and sat down on the bed. "I got a call from Anna earlier and guess what. She's moving back! She realized that Philly just wasn't working for her."  
  
"Well that's great, Seth." At this moment Ryan could care less about Seth's happiness. He was all alone. Marissa had broken up with him when her and her mother went to Italy and now Seth would get back together with Anna and Summer not the least bit shaken about her and Seth's break up two weeks ago was dating this new guy in Newport named Xander. How cruel the world is. Well at least he felt like brooding now.  
  
"Yeah it's just awesome. I'm going go over there now. We're gonna go down to the Crab Shack for lunch and hang out." Seth was half way out of the door when he turned around. "Hey? Do you wanna come?"  
  
"Naw man, you go and say hi to Anna for me." Ryan didn't want to be a third wheel besides he knew Seth really didn't want him there with him and Anna. No best to give them their alone time. Just then the door opened again and Summer came in.  
  
"Cohen? Where's Cohen?" Summer looked horrible not her normal self. She was all, well to say one thing she was not wearing make up.  
  
"Hey Summer, are you ok? Seth just went to lunch with Anna."  
  
"Of course I'm not ok. Listen Chino you wanna go shopping? Me and Xander just broke up and I need some new clothes. Come on please."  
  
"Ok but you're not buying me anything." He had been shopping on occasion with Summer and knew that she had some major shopacholicism and if she feeling particularly upset would try to buy anybody anything.  
  
"Ok no gifts for Chino got it. Come on let's go." Summer ran over grabbed Ryan and basically hauled him off to the car.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
So watcha all think? Is it going to be a Summer/Ryan fic? Or will Summer and Xander get back together? Or will Seth and Summer get back together? And What is gonna happen between Ryan and Marissa? Review and I'll tell you! 


	2. Driving Home

Disclaimer—I don't own anything ok except Xander so if you sue me be warned I have seven lawyers! Actually I don't but I can get them!  
  
Author's note—So you seemed to be slightly confused about how they got together with other people so quick I'm sorry that's my fault for not telling you but it's a while after Seth and Summer have broken up. Sorry don't hurt me!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ryan drove them home from the mall. Summer was checking out some new nail polish she bought 'sexy strawberry' or something like that either way it was a pinky color. Ryan looked at the armband that he broke down and let Sum buy him after she whined and said it would look good on him. It was funny no one would ever think that Summer Roberts and Chino would be pretty good friends but they found out they had a lot in common like being left alone his mom going off somewhere and not coming back for a week or so and her dad going away with her step mother and leaving her at home.  
  
"Yeah Chino this was fun." Summer put away the nail polish and turned to look at him. "You know that really cute shirt you picked out? The red one? I love it."  
  
Ryan looked at her. "Umm Sum. I'd greatly appreciate it if you didn't tell anyone I can tell the difference between a designer brand and a knock off. And could you possibly not tell them that I picked it out either?"  
  
"Oh my God Ryan. You have awesome fashion sense and yet you wear the same white tank top everyday." Summer took out a bottle Evian spring water and took a sip.  
  
"Pass it." Ryan held his hand out for the water bottle. "And I don't wear the same shirt everyday. I have five." He had a gulp of water and passed her the bottle accidentally spilling some on the arm of her long sleeve shirt. "Sorry."  
  
"Don't worry, I got it." Summer wiped her hand along the sleeve causing it to ride up revealing red finger and hand prints along her arm. Summer shoved the sleeve down quickly glancing up at Ryan to make sure he never seen anything. Fortunately he seemed too busy concentrating on the road.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hey I'm sorry it's so short but I really didn't know what I wanted from this chapter so review and tell me what I wanted! 


	3. Designer Label?

Disclaimer-- So as I've said I don't own a thing except Xander and although he's a cutie I'm not sure I want to. Don't worry you'll find out later.  
  
Author's note-- So you're all wondering about the marks on Summy's arms eh? Well guess what? I ain't telling you! Haha I know I'm cruel.  
  
Ryan and Summer were both sprawled on the bed in the poolhouse with shopping bags all around them. When Summer said she wanted to shop she shopped. Summer was going through some of her purchases and Ryan was catching up on a bit of homework he hadn't already done that weekend.  
  
"Hey Chino, this would look really cute on you." Summer held up the cute mini skirt she had bought. It was dark blue denim and had three pleats in the front.  
  
"You know Sum, I think it would match this shirt perfectly." He grabbed a white spaggetti strap tank top and held it up to the skirt. "Mhmm, perfect."  
  
"You know what? That really does look good! So Ryan are you gonna major in fashion and design?" Summer flipped her hair a new thing which she loved doing and walked over to the mirror and held up the clothes to herself and swirled around. "You know I think I might wear this to the party at my place next weekend. I would look awesome."  
  
"Ok I think I'll just walk out and pretend I never heard this conversation and say that I'm still the only guy in the house with fashion sense." Seth had just walked into the poolhouse followed by Anna. "Did you just pick that outfit out? Please tell me you didn't."  
  
"Anna! Hey I didn't know you were back in town." Summer walked over and gave Anna a hug although the two had a few problems with Seth earlier in the year there was no bad blood between them.  
  
"I decided Philly really wasn't what I wanted. For some odd reason I actually like Newport. I think you guys have just gotten to me." Anna returned the hug and plopped down by Ryan. "So whatcha doing?"  
  
"Now, An, let's not get away from the situation at hand." Seth turned to Ryan. "Did you just pick that outfit out? Or were you two just playing around waiting for old Sethie's reaction when he found out that there is someone in the house who dresses better than him?"  
  
"Umm...Seth? Let it go." Ryan shrugged off the whole thing. Yes Ryan had many talents, blackjack counting, beating up people, stealing and smashing cars, and yes matching outfits. But he tried to keep these wondrous gifts hidden.  
  
"Letting go. You know me when I'm told to let it go I let it go. Right? Of course. So I'm letting go now. Witness my letting go-"  
  
"Cohen?" Summer looked at Seth grabbing her cell phone as it rang. "Shut up ok?" She answered the phone. "Hello? Oh hey Xander. Yeah I know. Uh-huh mhmm completely understandable. Don't worry no problem here I'm fine. What? Oh at the Cohen's. I'm hanging out with Ryan and Seth and Anna are here too. What? Don't worry. Of course. Well fine whatever you say. OK I'll meet you in an hour. Bye." Summer hung up the phone feeling slightly mad at Xander for being upset at her hanging out with another guy. But that's understandable he's just a little insecure, she told herself. That's all. Summer looked out of the window rubbing her arm. "Umm...guys? I have to go meet Xander for lunch so I better be leaving so I can get ready and all. Sorry that I have to bail, Chino, maybe some other time."  
  
"Sure no problem. So the party will be at your place on Friday?" With a nod from Summer he returned the book he was supposed to be writing a report for. Giving her a quick wave as she walked out of the door.  
  
"So about this whole picking out clothes thing-" Seth had turned to him, about to restart a conversation he still wanted answers for unfortunately he was silenced by the famous look. The one that made everybody shut up. God how he wished he had that look. "Ok then. So Anna? You want to go play Jenga or something? Ryan has work to do and we are in his way..."  
  
Ryan nodded to the two as they left the poolhouse leaving him alone once again.  
  
So that's Chapter 3! Yes I decided to give Ryan a secret talent he is very clothes savvy! Ok review and tell me what you think! 


	4. Exams and a party

Disclaimer- Do you think that if I owned Benjamin Mackenzie or Adam Brody I would be writing this? I mean seriously!  
  
Author's Note- I confess! It took me forever to get this chapter out and it may be a little short but don't worry I have a lot of good ideas it just takes me awhile to put them down...As my vice principal says "You have a lot of potential, you're just not trying hard enough to succeed." I don't like him.  
  
The last week of school was hell for the students at the school for Newport's finest little angels...also known as Harbour High. That's because it was exam week. Now as everyone knows the admittance exam is awful so how about them end of the year exams?  
  
"If you take the base divide it by the height it will equal the area multiplied by the square..." Thump! Seth Cohen fell onto the table in the Cohen's kitchen fast asleep. Of course the whole banging the head on the table thing woke him right up. "The Spanish Armada was defeated in 1584!" Seth looked around and saw Ryan and his parents looking strangely at him. "Or was it 1623?"  
  
"Have any of you guys seen the coffee? I swear I bought a whole new canister yesterday but now it's gone." Kirsten was opening and closing cupboard doors looking for the thing she needed before a wonderful day at work with her father and Julie Cooper there.  
  
"I haven't seen it, Mom, but I'm sure Ryan could stay up for the next night or three and look for it." Seth was obviously referring to the fact that Ryan had spent all night studying and used the caffeine to keep him awake.  
  
"Hey not my fault...blame it on Shakespeare." At what point in his life would he need to know that Shakespeare had apparently was born and died on the same day...but with a few years in between.  
  
"Boys you better hurry up. Doesn't your math exam begin in like 10 or 15 minutes, Seth?" Sandy came n o the kitchen and grabbed a bagel taking a bite he motioned to Ryan and Seth. "C'mon I'll give you a drive."  
  
"Hey Summer!" Seth and Ryan went up to Summer and Anna. They were sitting at a table with their books open in front of them.  
  
"So to find the hypotenuse of a right triangle you would use the Pythagorean theorem, which is 'a2=b2c2', Right?" Summer looked at her book. "Yes! Somebody's passing math!"  
  
"There is more on the exam then just that, Sum." Anna answered without even looking up from her history book.  
  
"Which you only have about 5 minutes before it starts." Ryan came up behind Summer showing her his watch.  
  
"Oh my God! Cohen why didn't you say something!" Summer grabbed Seth by the arm and the two headed towards their math class. Seth barely noticed as he was now going..."The sum of all exterior angles should add up to 360 degrees." And a whole bunch of other math facts.  
  
Ryan sat down in Summer's vacated chair. He gave a small smile to Anna who was now going "The Americans triumphed over the British during the War of Independence which was caused partly because of heavy taxation on all goods and ridiculous trading laws..." He took out his English book and began to learn more about Shakespeare for the next half hour until his English exam began. Curse the person who invented these, he thought to himself.  
  
Finally the day everyone had been waiting for. Friday. The last day of exams had arrived. Summer's party tonight was to celebrate everyone not dying in the middle of Professor Mallory's world civ exam. Which, she thought, was absolutely brutal. She began to go through her outfits looking for something to put on before people started to show up. Her eyes soon fell upon the white spaghetti strap top and mini skirt she had bought shopping with Ryan. This would look good...really good. Her eyes fell to her arms the prints that had been covering them had faded away and could only be seen if you knew they were there. She felt a few tears spring to her eyes but she shoved them back and hauled the tank top over her head.  
  
The party was awesome. Or at least to everyone else it was. To tell the truth Summer was bored. Xander had gone away for the weekend, Seth and Anna were sitting by the food, Ryan was off in his hero complex breaking up a fight, and Coop was off in Italy so that left Luke. She walked over to him and sat next to him. He had a beer in hand and offered her one from the nearby fridge.  
  
"Great party, Sum. Hey you wanna dance?" After she said yes, Luke led her out to the middle of her living room, which everyone was using as a dance floor and they began to dance. Not really close dancing...more like I'm dancing with a friend dancing. Summer looked across the room and seen Xander standing in the door leading to the main entrance.  
  
"I'll be right back." She said to Luke and walked over to Xander. "Hey. I didn't know you were going to be back at all this weekend."  
  
"You obviously didn't know." Xander replied. Seeing her confused face he said. "We'll talk about this later and turned around and left.  
  
So what do you think? Is it too short? I'm so sorry it took me so long to get it out but I had been grounded from my computer. A fate worse than death! Although it was better than being grounded to the house plus not being allowed on the internet for three weeks. 


End file.
